


Kylo's Auradon Diary

by fairycat



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Emo Kylo Ren, Gen, Homophobic Language, Humor, Teen Angst, Teen Kylo Ren, misogynistic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairycat/pseuds/fairycat
Summary: Ben Solo is a teenager and doesn't want to go to a stupid prep school.I wrote this shortly after "The Force Awakens" came out, after pondering the question: does Kylo Ren count as a Disney Descendant? I took inspiration from the Emo Kylo Ren Twitter account.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Han Solo & Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Ben Solo & Han Solo
Kudos: 2





	Kylo's Auradon Diary

**Author's Note:**

> I never truly completed this, but I think having it as bare-bones as it is has its own charm.

Dear diary,

You know what’s unfair? Being sent away to some dumb prep school in another galaxy. You know what Mom and Dad have decided to do? _Send me away to some dumb prep school in another galaxy!_ And not just any galaxy, oh no. I’m being sent to the Gisnep Galaxy. Yeah, that’s right, the same galaxy that took over ours a few years back! I can’t believe this. Gisnep is evil, we’ve discussed this already. I bet no one in the Gisnep Galaxy has even heard of the Force. I’ll have to teach them all about some very important Force-wielders. Like my mom. And my uncle. And Yoda. And Obi-Wan Kenobi. And Darth Vader.

What kind of dumb prep’s never heard of these legends? Honestly.

Dear diary,

As I write this, Dad’s piloting me over to the planet Anama in the Gisnep Galaxy. This dumb planet is apparently where this dumb prep school is. It’s called Auradon Prep Academy. What kind of stupid name is Auradon, you ask? The name of the kingdom the school’s in. So I’m going from a republic—THE Republic—to a monarchy. Maybe if I’m lucky, it’ll be a constitutional monarchy. With a dumbass senate to laugh at.

Dad has just informed me that he will have to warp-drive me to Jedi training with Uncle Luke every Thursday. Thank goodness there will be _something_ good in all this crap.

Dear diary,

I’m in my dorm room at Auradon Prep. Everything in this room is in bright, bold colors. I hate it. But you know what actually kind of doesn’t suck? My roommate. His name is Armitage Hux, and he’s from the same galaxy as I am. His father worked for the old Empire under Palpatine, so all the smiley, cotton-candy-colored kids here are a little bit scared of him. It’s hilarious. He’s just this awkward ginger kid. What’s he gonna do?

So I guess you’re wondering what it was like when I got here. Dad landed right in front of the school, and I swear he took up the whole road. The school looks like a fairytale castle. It’s pretty dumb. The headmistress was waiting at the front of the school with two older students. The headmistress had this stupid smile, sickeningly pleasant. So did the guy with her. The girl with her looked cool, though. All dark purple, even her hair. She didn’t talk much.

The dumb-looking headmistress spoke first, welcoming us and using my real name. Ben Solo. Have I mentioned that I kind of hate my name? Because I do.

Then the stupid-looking student stepped forward with a stupid smile, ‘cuz his name is Ben. Then he paused, stepped back, and apologized for interrupting. The headmistress, whose name is Fairy Godmother (so apparently she’s a fairy and a godmother… whoop-de-do), let him get away with it because apparently he’s the king. (He doesn't get out of school, though. Haha!) Then she was all, “Now that you’re here, Ben and Mal can show you and your roommate around.”

Mal (the cool girl) said she didn't know where my roommate was. Ben said he had left him by his locker, so I had to follow Ben to my roommate’s locker. Ben introduced the two of us, and he was WAY too excited about meeting another Ben. Like. Dude. Are you stupid? Hux is kind of a quiet guy, though. He didn’t speak much during the entire tour. We met a bunch of kids who introduced themselves as the son or daughter of so-and-so as if that was supposed to mean anything. I told them I didn’t know anything about the Gisnep Galaxy. Most of them had never even left Anama. LAME. At least I got a laugh out of every kid who peeked at our class schedules, cuz every time one of the cotton candy kids saw “Remedial Goodness” on Hux’s schedule, they suddenly backed off and looked at Hux like he was a Sith lord.

So that’s how I got here, and that’s how the tour went. I don’t remember where everything is, but pretty much everyone here is too polite not to help out. It’s kind of gross.

Dear diary,

The first day of classes wasn’t too bad. Everyone felt SO weird about calling someone who wasn’t their king “Ben” that I managed to convince everyone to call me Kylo Ren instead. So now some people call me Kylo Ren here, and some people call me Kylo. HOW GREAT IS THAT?!

Update: The shampoo here is good, and it doesn’t smell all flowery like a girl. Cuz I don’t wanna smell gay. Or like a girl. What kind of Jedi smells like a girl? I mean sure, Mom is Force- _sensitive_ , but she isn’t a _Jedi_ like Uncle Luke. I don’t think I’ve ever even heard of a female Jedi.


End file.
